fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrad Cerefin
Myrad Cerefin (ミラド ・ エレフィン Mirado erefin ) is a Mage of the recently reinstated Corvus Reach, wherein he is part of the Team Sky's Limit. He is known to be the only Lightning Mage to be part of the said guild as of the moment. Appearance Myrad has a lean and muscular body type with a slightly tanned complexion, jade green eyes, and short smooth black hair parted on the right, His guild mark is a is found on his left chest. Myrad's usual outfit is a high collared, black knee length sleeveless coat, with sunglow yellow lining, white knee length trousers, and black sandals. Most of the time Myrad wears nothing underneath the coat, exposing his bare chest, but when it is necessary or he feels to, Myard wears a plain white shirt under it. Myrad may also be seen without his coat and instead seen wearing a brown zipper up leather jacket, a printed tee, tattered blue jeans, and the same black sandals Personality Myrad is a brilliant young man, who enjoys reading books, and is very fond of learning magic through its theoretical sense. He doesn't necessarily wish to learn them, he just wishes to understand how different type and kinds of magic work. That being said, Myrad can easily come off as a know-it-all when being conversed with. He is confident about his own knowledge and isn't keen on mistakes. Occasionally he will correct people's ideas without warning. Myrad dislikes baseless speculation. He prefers to speculate or juggle ideas based evidenced facts or theories. Myrad in a sense, looks and strives for excellence. He wants a system to be followed and if his expectation aren't met, he'll be very annoyed. Myrad is also very particular about how he treats others. He is polite to new comrades or acquaintances, kind and caring to those he cares about, and is protective to those who cannot defend themselves. Myrad is also sensitive of others feelings. In a sense, Myrad is sympathetic and can easily relate to others. Despite this qualities, however, Myrad is a ticking time-bomb when around Roche Aberlein. Roche is the complete opposite of Myrad's systematic and mature mindset that everything he values is toppled over by mere seconds. Because of this, Myrad occasionally reaches a point of annoyance wherein he easily switches out from his usual demeanor into one that is childish, loud, and insensitive. He seems unaware of his actions when he breaks into this persona and immediately apologizes to everyone else once he comes to. Recently, he has learned to tolerate Roche more and rarely breaks into his louder self. Due to Roche's brashness, Myrad has learned to keep her actions at bay by continually competing with her. He would lose most of them, win some of them, but it doesn't matter; his ulterior motive has been fulfilled. Not long after their journey through Fiore, Myrad met Avril Loufille, a rather narcissistic Arcane Mage. She seemed to understand the ongoing rivalry between him and Roche and decided to join in as well to prove her worth. Myrad has found no problems with this. The only thing he finds wrong in this development is that all three of them now count their wins and losses during a competition. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Magic']]' '(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. It can be used in various forms of offense and defense. Myrad possess the ability to generate lightning from his body by creating friction with his hands and from there manipulates the static electricity to form into lightning of great magnitudes ages then manipulate them. Like most Lightning Mages, Myrad uses lightning attacks from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. He makes sure that there is a safe distance between him and his opponent. He does this in order to study his opponent or give time to think about his next move. Myrad prefers to move around, traveling long distance in a form of a lightning bolt during fights. It can either be to avoid physical attacks or just to effortlessly electrocute anyone he happens to pass by. Myrad is a combat fighter that isn't exactly proficient at it as he keeps many holes in his stances, nonetheless, he is capable. As said earlier, Myrad turns into a lightning bolt to move around and this is where Myrad is at the upper hand. When engaged in close-combat with a far better fighter, Myrad uses his lightning bolt form to transport himself around his opponent in fast flashes and attack. He thinks it keep his opponents from spotting how bad he is at defense. His combat style makes efficient use of various kicking styles followed by matching punches if forced into hand-to-hand combat. * Flashing Lightning (点滅雷 Tenmetsu kaminari) Using his arm to be like a lightning rod, Myrad draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored unto his body, it releases an enormous lightning blast, able to fill the sky with light and electrocute those around him without warning. * Thunder Shock '(雷ショック ''Kaminari shokku) Myrad throws sparks of lightning into the air and they flash extremely brightly to the disorient his opponents. After which the sparks would explode to sends bolts of electricity at his opponents. Electrocuting them to unconsciousness or paralyzing them. * 'Flash Point: River's Chariot '(引火点：リバーのチャリオット Inka-ten: Ribā no chariotto) * 'Flash Point: Pillars of Heaven '(引火点：天の柱 Inka-ten: Ten'nohashira) '''Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) is an uncategorized spell that Myrad, alongside Roche and Avril have used a couple of times in order to create more powerful attacks. It is a said to be an incredibly difficult magic to perform as the Mages need to synchronize their magic and their feelings to make a magical link or bond with the other. Team Sky's Limit didn't encounter this problem when they first tried it. As of the moment each of them has only one unison raid with the other. Myrad has been contemplating if it would be possible to create a three-way unison raid. * Spearhead (陣頭指揮を執ります Jindōshiki o torimasu): Is a magical combo he performs with Avril Loufille. When Avril her Arcane Bow for her Eye of the Storm attack, Myrad simultaneously powers it with his lightning magic. Upon releasing the arrow, it changes form and turns into a gigantic yellow spearhead throwing dangerous flashes of lightning while the arrow flies in a straight path. After the spearhead reaches its maximum distance the spearhead would explode in a spectacle of lightning coming down from the heavens finishing the other people left standing. * Lightning Blue Dragon: Devastation (雷青竜 消滅 Kaminari seiryū: Shōmetsu): Is a magical combo Myrad performs with Roche Aberlein and is a variation of Blue Dragon: Extinction performed by the later. The Lightning Blue Dragon is capable of emitting and sparking lightning around it. Aside from burning everything in its path, the attack is able to fry people alive. Unlike Extinction, this attack needs complete focus of both casters, if one breaks away the magic dissolves. Trivia * Myrad and Roche's clothing are loosely based on Natsu's main outfit. * He has magic reading glasses.